


The Itsy Bitsy Omega

by tonystarkswallet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Innocent Peter Parker, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Smut, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Pedophilia, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Rape, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Tony Stark, Underage Sex, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkswallet/pseuds/tonystarkswallet
Summary: During patrol, Peter Parker started his heat. The fifteen-year-old decided to stay the night at the Avengers Facility instead of making the long trek back to his apartment.The rest of the facility is eerily quiet, everyone trying to give Peter his personal space. Until Tony Stark can no longer hold back his demanding urges.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter sniffled against the chilled air, his leaking and stiff cock tangled up in the sheets. The blankets underneath and over top of him were soiled with sweat and slick, the thick lubricant running down his thighs from his hole. 

His cheeks were soaked in tears, the boiling heat racking his insides overwhelming. The omega in him demanded for an alpha to fill his ass and breed with him, but deep down he knew better. Besides, he didn't even have an alpha. 

Peter was currently in one of the many guest bedrooms in the Avengers Facility. An hour ago, he stumbled into the building and Bruce, a beta, helped him to a spare room. Peter's tried to sleep, he really has, but the pain and heat was unbearable and extremely uncomfortable. He was unable to relax at this point.

Tears continued to run down his face and Peter gave up on trying to stop himself from crying. His clothes were left on the floor, his hand clutching his own stomach as he let out a small sob.

Peter clenched his eyes shut and shoved his face into the soft pillow he was laid on, trying to force himself asleep.

A few pained-filled minutes passed before Peter heard the door crack open and then shut again. Wait, didn't he lock it? Peter groaned softly as he shifted on the bed, opening his eyes and turning over onto his side, eyes meeting none other than Tony Stark's.

Peter blinked and Tony must've noticed his baffled look with what he said next. 

"Oh. Hey, kid. You don't look too good," the alpha pointed out, as if Peter didn't already know.

Peter sniffled as a response so Tony took a few steps closer, making the younger brunet flinch.

"I'm not gonna' hurt ya'," Tony chuckled softly before walking over to the bed, and sitting next to Peter's head. 

He placed a hand on the back of Peter's neck, making the teen shiver. Tony's hand was cold compared to Peter's body, but that's not what made him shiver. The fact that an alpha was directly touching his skin during his heat was magical.

"Wha-What're you d-doing?" Peter stuttered, noticing his sudden lack of tears.

"Don't worry 'bout it, kid. It's alright," Tony replied in a sweet sing-song voice.

Peter watched as the alpha laid down next to him, the billionaire's hand gently moving to his jaw. He rubbed Peter's chin with his thumb, before pushing the digit between the teen's lips. Peter blinked, making a strangled and confused moan.

"Shh, it's alright," Tony whispered, each syllable falling off his tongue like honey. 

Peter felt as Tony's thumb slid over his tongue, before gently going over his back molars. Suddenly it hit the back of his throat and Peter gagged loudly before hearing Tony mutter a soft yet teasing, "So, so sorry." 

Tony pulled his thumb from Peter's mouth, then got on his knees over top of Peter. 

"Mis-Mister Stark?" Peter asked quietly. 

Tony softly shushed him before pushing down on one of Peter's shoulders, forcing the teen onto his belly, his face pressed into the pillow. Peter let out another confused moan as the alpha hovering over him kept a hand on the back of his neck.

Peter was of course stronger than Tony thanks to his powers. But he was in heat, making him weak and not willing to fight back against an alpha. Besides, Peter was understandably confused.

"Mis-Mister Stark!" Peter repeated but much louder and more panicked. 

"It's alright, it's alright," Tony breathed out, beginning to undo his jeans with one hand, the other used to hold the back of Peter's neck and head. "I'm not gonna' hurt ya'." 

The blankets were pulled down to Peter's waist and he soon felt a hard cock rest on his lower back. Peter began to squirm and Tony's hand on his neck tightened. "Calm down," he said. Peter immediately did as told and the alpha hummed with satisfaction.

"I'm not gonna' hurt ya', Pete. I already said that. Now just calm down, huh?" Tony asked. "You're gonna' make me nervous."

Peter whined into the pillow as Tony pulled down the blanket down all the way, keeping it piled at Peter's feet. He heard the billionaire mumble a small, "Fuck," before the hand on the back of his neck vanished and both of his sweat-riddled ass cheeks were grabbed with firm hands.

Peter jerked forward in surprise and whined again, soon feeling his ass spread and his leaking hole exposed. 

"Pete?" Tony whispered.

Peter shook as a response, trying to squirm away from the older male's death-grip. But it was no use, as Tony just used one hand to tug on his hair, making him whimper and fall still.

"Calm. Down," the alpha growled, making Peter begin to shake harder. Any other time, he would've had a fighting chance. But the omega in him was as strong as it would ever get and Peter obeyed the alpha manhandling him. 

Tony was such a sweet guy, always helping Peter with homework and new designs for his suit. He'd smile kindly towards the younger man and talked him through problems with school. Now he was pinning Peter down to the bed with his cock out.

Tony sighed and removed his hand from Peter's hair, but it quickly moved to the younger one's shoulder. "Sorry, Pete. I didn't mean to get angry. You know that, right?" he asked and watched as Peter nodded slowly. "But if you would've just listened I wouldn't have been upset," he added.

Tony was a genius, able to think on the spot with ease. Even though he used his knowledge for good, he also used it for bad. He was easily manipulating Peter by shifting the blame to the teen, even though he didn't do anything wrong. Lucky for Tony, Peter was too overwhelmed to notice. 

"'M sorry," Peter whimpered, tears welling from his eyes once more. But they were immediately sucked up by the pillowcase. 

"It's okay," Tony replied nonchalantly. 

Peter felt the cock once rested on his back get tugged down his spine before laying between his ass cheeks. He whimpered softly and his shoulder was met with a comforting rub. 

"It's okay," Tony repeated.

Tony spread the boy's cheeks again before pressing the head of his dick to Peter's tight ring of muscle. 

"Have you ever had sex before, Pete?" Tony asked.

Peter shook his head and he heard the billionaire let out a pleased grunt.

"Not even a girl?" 

Peter shook his head again and Tony grinned, collecting some of the slick from Peter's thighs to layer it on his dick.

"You must be pretty hot, huh?" the billionaire asked and Peter nodded with a whine.

"If you let me do this, that'll go away. No more pain, I promise," Tony explained.

"For-Forever?" Peter asked quietly.

"No, little one. But it'll be gone until your next heat," Tony replied. 

"Is-Is it gonna' hurt?" Peter sniffled.

Tony gently rubbed the boys lower back, thinking for a moment. "No, Pete. I promise," he said, just saying that to persuade the younger male.

Peter noted how genuine Tony's voice sounded which made him calm down somewhat. "But-But isn't it wrong?" he asked. "You-You're older than me," he added.

"No," Tony replied firmly. "It's not wrong. We'll be okay," he lied, although somehow his voice continued to sound genuine. "You gon' let me now?" the alpha asked.

"Okay," Peter whimpered.

Tony leaned down to to gently kiss the boy's shoulder. Then he pulled his cock away and pressed one finger to the omega's hole. Peter whined as Tony slowly pushed his finger in. He didn't wait for Peter to adjust, immediately adding another finger. 

Peter's fists gripped the sheets, his knuckles going white. "You're doin' so good, Pete. So good," Tony breathed out. "Deep breaths for me." Peter did as told, focusing on his breathing. He whined again once the alpha's fingers began to thrust in and out, thick slick still leaking from the boy's hole.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded shakily, sucking in a breath. "Jus-Just feels...weird," he whimpered.

"I know, Pete. I know. It's okay," Tony cooed. "It'll feel good real soon. You're doin' so good, yeah? Good boy," he praised, making Peter smile briefly. 

Another finger entered the omega, making him moan softly. Tony continued to finger-fuck him, his own cock encased in his other hand. Having a gullible, innocent, and pretty in-heat omega moaning underneath of him, gripping around his fingers was a dream come true for the alpha.

"I think that's enough," Tony said and then pulled his three fingers out after only a few seconds. Peter was nowhere near ready but the alpha didn't seem to care.

Tony lined himself up with Peter's hole again, letting out a soft growl. It made Peter flinch and the billionaire quickly rubbed the back of the omega's head. "It's okay, Pete. I didn't mean that," he soothed. "Calm down. Relax."

Peter tried to do as told but it harder than he first thought. Before he knew it, the head of Tony's cock breached his hole and started to make it's way in. Peter whimpered and in return, his hips were held down by the older man's hands. 

The boy's ass burned as more inches were forced inside of him. Despite all the slick, Peter wasn't opened up properly. He already felt full when Tony said, "Halfway in, baby." Peter couldn't imagine there was anymore to Tony's cock. But to his surprise, the alpha just continued to push his way in.

"Too-Too much!" Peter yelped. "Wait, wait!" he sobbed, his legs quickly beginning to kick and squirm. His hole tightened around Tony's cock, which definitely didn't help with the overwhelming stretch. 

"Stop," Tony growled. 

Peter whimpered, his legs only seeming to move quicker with more aggression behind his defensive kicks. 

"Stop!" Tony repeated, pressing his knees to the middle of Peter's legs to keep him held in place. Peter's feet wiggled as he tried to shy away from the billionaire, whining and whimpering. 

Tony growled at the omega, holding the nape of Peter's neck and his waist before shoving himself the rest of the way in.

Peter screamed into the pillow, more tears dripping from his eyelashes. He tried escaping from the alpha's grasp but he just ended up pushing himself back on Tony's cock.

"You're okay," Tony cooed as he listened to Peter's sobbing and battle to catch his breath. The alpha held still for a couple minutes, gently rubbing Peter's lower back to try and calm him down.

"Hurts," Peter mewled after some time.

"I know, I know," Tony whispered. "But I told you to stop, didn't I?" he asked, Peter replying with a sniffle. "And you didn't. So I had to force my way in," he said sweetly, his calm and soothing voice suddenly back.

"It'll feel good in a little bit," the billionaire tried to assure. He soon began to gently rock back and forth, trying to widen Peter's ass a bit more to make this easier.

Tony moaned as he pulled out a couple inches, and then pushed back in. While he enjoyed himself, Peter continued to cry and shake. The alpha's hands were gentle and soft but it still felt wrong to have the older man touching him. 

Tony continued to slowly thrust in and out of Peter until he eventually sped up after a couple minutes. He began to brush up against Peter's prostate, the younger male gasping as his back arched.

He could still feel the pain, although he clenched around Tony's cock and let out soft moans as that sweet spot continued to get hit. 

"Mis-Mister Stark," Peter whimpered.

"Yeah, kid?" Tony grunted as pushed back in. 

Peter just whined, his cock still leaking onto the bed sheets and staining the nice white fabric. 

Despite the pain, Peter had no urges to fight back anymore. Tony was an alpha and Peter was an omega on his heat. Omegas on their heat ached for alphas to be inside of them and breed them. They needed to be used but loved, their primal instincts almost impossible to fight.

The more Tony fucked him, the more he found himself relaxing and his moans only heightened in pitch and volume. His voice bounced off the walls, never leaving the room thanks to the soundproof boards built around them. 

Tony grunted again as he picked up the pace even more, his balls slapping against the back of Peter's upper thighs and ass cheeks. 

The stretch was still intense and overwhelmingly too much. But Peter knew better than to try and fight Tony again. Slick continued to run down his thighs, making the whole experience a little more tolerable.

Suddenly Tony rammed in, breaching Peter's womb as his knot slipped in, cum shooting from the tip of his cock. Peter whined as he also came, untouched but satisfied after being filled and bred. 

Tony stayed inside of him for a couple seconds, grunting and panting to catch his breath. Eventually he pulled out, the tip of his cock leaving Peter's hole with a soft pop as hot cum leaked from the boy's ass. 

The painful heat in Peter's stomach began to wither away, his heat leaving him swiftly after the alpha came inside of him. 

"Alpha," Peter whined, sniffling as he gently kicked his legs. He wanted to be held and kissed and cuddled as Tony assured him everything was alright. His heat was gone and now he was safe.

But instead, Tony simply pulled a soiled and wet sheet over the boy before ruffling his hair.

"I know, I know. But I'm just so busy in the lab, little one," Tony cooed. He knew exactly what Peter wanted.

All omegas seemed touch-deprived, as if no one's ever given them any love or compliments. Tony couldn't stand that part about omegas and always left them once he finished inside of them. Omegas were needy, sensitive creatures, who were solely created to please alphas and bear children, Tony believed. 

Like most alphas, Tony didn't have any urge to stay with an omega and comfort them. Rarely, you'd come across a loving and nurturing alpha, who truly cared for their omega or omegas. But Tony just wasn't that rare exception. He let people believe that, but enjoyed manipulating and using any innocent omegas or betas he came across, like Peter.

"I'll be back for you later. Stay put. Don't let any of the other alphas near you. Understood?" Tony asked.

Peter sniffled as he nodded, face still pressed into the pillow.

"Good boy," Tony praised. And with that, he pulled his clothes back on and left the room, leaving a cum-filled and defiled Peter on a dirtied bed, alone.

The door was unlocked, his heat scent still prominent and in the air. 

Two more alphas were still roaming the halls, no doubt being able to smell the omega. And they were left unsatisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ást is the norse translation of "sweetheart" :)

Peter shivered, sniffling as tears ran down his cheeks. His lower back and ass were aching. He felt icky and gross, covered in cum-soaked, sticky sheets. 

He heard the door open, quickly perking up and lifting his head off the pillow. He assumed it was Tony to come back and cuddle with him. So when he looked at the doorway, he was startled to see Thor. 

Thor walked over to the bed and Peter flinched, scooting backwards as quickly as he could. But the god was quicker, laying on the bed without a word before tugging Peter over. Peter whimpered, beginning to shake as his legs squirmed. 

Thor wrapped both arms around Peter, the omega's back against his large chest. Peter shivered, gasping in surprise once he felt the alpha's tongue glide up his cheek. The god licked Peter's cheeks clean, getting rid of the pain-induced tears before moving down to nuzzle his nose against Peter's neck. 

Peter sucked in a hesitant breath, still trembling and shaking, fearful from the thought of Thor doing something to him. Tony told him to stay away from other alphas, but here Peter was, being held by Thor. 

The alpha's scent was calming, making Peter slightly less nervous. 

Thor's instincts were taking over, like Tony's once did. But his instincts were backwards compared to the billionaire's. Instead of feeling the need to claim and mount Peter, he felt the need to comfort and soothe the younger male. To him, Peter was a fragile and little omega who needed to be protected. 

Thor licked Peter's face a couple more times before pressing his nose to the spiderling's neck again, sniffling at his scent gland. Peter whimpered, his body curving away from Thor's.

The god got up from bed, tugging Peter closer by the omega's biceps before picking him up bridal-style. He ignored the teen's shaking body, walking to the attached bathroom. He set the omega in the empty tub and drew the water.

Thor continued to test the water every few seconds. Once he found a nice temperature, he put the plug in and let the tub start to fill. Peter had his knees pulled to his chest, watching the warm water slowly creep towards his feet. 

Thor let the water rise a few inches before he got undressed and sank into the tub behind Peter. He sighed at the soothing heat, soon reaching forward to wrap his arms around Peter. He pulled the omega close, pressing his chest to Peter's soft back. 

"Ást," Thor murmured, his lips pressed to the back of Peter's neck, gently kissing his skin.

Peter furrowed his brows, shivering slightly. He had no idea what Thor just said, not knowing what the god was trying to say to him.

"Who harmed you?" Thor whispered.

Peter glanced around, feeling his heart speed up. He whimpered softly, squirming in Thor's grasp.

Thor waited a couple minutes until Peter stopped wiggling, then he asked the question again, "Who harmed you?" 

Peter placed his arms over Thor's, frowning as he looked down at the rising water. "Mis-Mister Stark," he whispered.

Thor let out a soft grunt and kissed Peter's jaw. He then leaned forward to turn the tap off, glancing up at the ceiling. "Friday, please turn the lighting down," he requested, Friday doing as told and dimming the once-bright lights.

Peter blinked, his heightened-senses and sensitive eyes thankful for the darkness. 

The water was at Peter's shoulders, keeping him warm. He leaned back against Thor and it happened to work it's way up to his neck. The water wasn't as high on Thor, but he didn't mind. He continued to hold the omega, trying to comfort him. 

"I will protect you, Ást," Thor whispered, Peter sniffling. "He will not hurt you again," the god assured, gently rubbing Peter's belly and chest with his large hands, cleaning the sticky, half-dried cum from the teen's skin. 

Peter felt Thor's soft cock against his lower back. It was much larger than Tony's and it wasn't even hard. But the fact that Thor didn't have an erection made the spiderling much more comfortable. 

They sat in silence for a little while, Peter's brown eyes eventually drooping shut. He could no longer hold them open, body soon relaxing as he drifted off to sleep. His scent had drastically changed, from fearful and in pain to happy and calm.

After a few minutes, Thor sniffed his head and asked, "Ást?" 

The god waited a couple seconds before realizing Peter was fast asleep. So the alpha simply smiled, pressing a kiss to the omega's shoulder before resting his head on the tiled wall. He shut his eyes as well, sighing as he enjoyed the warm water.


End file.
